Starts With Goodbye
by saints-n-sinners
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy had a "special night" before she left for Flordia. Not long after she gets there she finds out that she is pregnet. When she gets home she finds him with another woman. Heart broken she leaves never telling Tommy that he is a dad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kimberly Hart had one special night with her boyfriend Tommy Oliver before she left to go to Florida. But to her surprise she would not be able to participate in more than a couple of practices before she found out she was pregnant. Excited and a little bit scared knowing that she was going to have Tommy's baby she decided to move back to Angel Grove considering that now that she was pregnant she couldn't participate in Gymnastics anymore. She decided to go back a day that was a couple of months before she was supposed to move back to Angel Grove to look at houses considering that both of her parents lived somewhere else.

She arrived at the airport and was picked up by Jason and taken to the Ernie's Juice Bar to have a little get together with the gang. Tommy and Katherine both weren't there and she asked the other's where they were. Jason told her that Tommy was very busy with his classes and was going to take a nap before heading over. Then Tanya informed her that Katherine had been very busy with the dance classes she was teaching and would arrive later. After spending most of the day with her friends Kimberly decided to go over to Tommy's house and surprise him. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant and she wanted him to be the first to know. Saying goodbye to her friends she made her way to Tommy's house preparing to give the shock of his life.

As she knocked on the door she kept thinking about how to tell him but when no one answered she became impatience and used the spare key. She knew he was home his car was in the drive way and if he was anywhere else he would be with the people she had just left. Walking into the house she found that all the lights were off but she could hear something upstairs so she decided to go up and check it out. She laid the spare key on the counter top and started up the stairs. Finding Tommy's bedroom door closed she thought that maybe he had fallen asleep and missed his alarm. She was just about to open the door and surprise him when she heard someone laugh. The person sounded nothing like Tommy, in fact it sounded like the other person who had been missing at the get together.

No it couldn't be, he wouldn't do that do her. Would he? She knew there was only one way to find out so instead of opening his door and surprising him she quietly opened his door. When the door was fully opened she stepped into the room and when she did she wished she was anywhere but where she was. There on his bed were Tommy and Katherine and they weren't just sitting down talking. Before either of them could notice that she was there she got out of the room and out the door.

Once in her car she pulled out of his driveway and just started driving. It wasn't long before she reached the park where she and Tommy had become a couple. She stayed there long enough to compose herself before going back to Jason's house. She was staying with Jason for the days she was here. His girlfriend Emily was just another member of the group and she and Kimberly had become very good friends. So she had decided to stay with them while she was in town.

Opening the door she let herself in and noticed that both Jason and Emily weren't there. It took her all of five minutes to decide that she wasn't going to move back anymore and that she should just go back to Florida. She called the airport and they said they had a flight that left three hours from now, which she decided she would take. After getting off the phone with the airport she packed all of her belongings and then once she was done she remembered that she didn't have a car. She had asked Jason if she could use his to go visit Tommy since Emily had arrived late because she had been shopping with her mother. So Jason could ride with Emily home if he needed to and she wouldn't be pressured to bring his car back anytime soon.

'_Well that worked out perfect,_' she thought bitterly.

A couple of minutes later she decided that she would just take Jason's car to the airport and leave him a not telling him that they needed her back in Florida because something had gone wrong. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant so no one would ask questions since they knew she was devoted to her work. Taking out a pen and a piece of paper she wrote Jason a note and hoped he wouldn't call and ask questions.

Dear Jason,

I am sorry that I have to leave so soon. I was halfway to Tommy's when my phone rang and the Coach told me that he needed me back in Florida as soon as I could make it. So I turned around and came back and booked a ticket for the first flight I could. Please tell Tommy that I am sorry that I didn't get to see him and I am also taking your car to the airport. Emily can drive you there to pick it up but I have to leave as soon as possible which is right now. I hope you're not mad at me. Thanks for letting me stay with you while I was here.

I Love You,

Kim

Once she was finished she placed the note on the fridge and then made sure she had everything. Then she grabbed the keys from where she had left them on the counter and went to take her luggage to the car. She locked the house up and then started driving towards the airport. She parked the car and then headed towards where she was supposed to check in. Once she was checked in she looked at the time and realized that she still had an hour before her plan took off. She hoped that Jason and Emily would stay out tonight and give her time to get away without anyone trying to stop her. She pulled the book she had been reading from her bag and tried to pass the time but all that she could think of was the image of Tommy and Katherine. She couldn't stand thinking about them so she forced herself to read.

It seemed like forever before her plane began boarding. Once on the plane she realized that she was looking forward to a lot of alone time and a lot of time that she could think about the two people who she really didn't want to think about. But luck was on her side because once the plane took off she found that she was just too tired to actually think and fell asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up the plane was landing and she was back in Florida. Once the plane landed she walked off the plane and over to baggage claim. Once she had her bags she reached into her jean pocket and took out her phone, she had six missed calls. Three were from Jason, two were form Emily and one was from Tommy. She didn't have enough energy to deal with anyone right now so she just walked outside and hailed a cab.

When she arrived back at her apartment and was safe inside she finally relaxed. She didn't unpack anything she just laid her bags on the floor next to her bed and then laid down. Her feet made a thump when they hit what she had left laying on her bed before she had left. Rising up she picked up the photo album and started flipping through the pictures. She stopped when she came to one of her and Tommy. It was too much and for the first time since seeing him with Katherine, Kimberly let herself cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(9 months later)

Jason Scott usually prided himself on being a very honest person. But in this instance he had no idea if honesty really applied. Three months after getting Kimberly's letter one of her friends had called him complaining about the lack of communication with his friend. She wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise and when she dropped the bombshell about Kim being pregnant, he forgot everything he was going to say. Although it didn't happen very often in that instant Jason Scott found himself speechless.

It wasn't long after that, that Emily and he had flown up to Florida to find out exactly what was going on. Kimberly told them the story but she wouldn't tell them why she wouldn't call Tommy and tell him. It wasn't until a couple of months later that she had finally broken down and told them everything that had happened.

He never thought that he could hate anyone but when he learned of what Tommy had done that is exactly how he had felt. Tommy had become like a brother to him, he had trusted Tommy to take care of Kimberly and where had that gotten him. Betrayed by someone who he thought of as family, it couldn't get worse than that.

"Jason we can go and see her now," Emily told him interrupting his thoughts.

"How are she and the baby doing?" Jason asked following behind her.

"They are fine. The doctor said everything went perfectly and now we are the Godparents to a very special little girl," Emily answered him smiling.

It had come out of the blue one day when they had come back to help Kim get ready for her last months of the pregnancy. They were making sure they had everything in the bag to bring to the hospital and that all of the baby things were in order. Sitting in the living room taking a break Kim told them that she knew they were going to be her child's aunt and uncle but she would also like them to be the Godparents. For a moment they let the silence pass as the shock turned to happiness and then they eagerly accepted.

"So has Kim given her a name yet?" Jason asked when they reached the room.

"Yeap," Emily told him opening the door.

"Jason Scott meet your new Goddaughter Nora Selene Hart," Emily introduced him as they rounded the bed and he saw Kim with the tiny little bundle in her arms.

(Back in Angel Grove)

Tommy Oliver had been many things in his life but he never thought a drunk would be one of them. Four months earlier he had received the letter from Kimberly telling him that it was over and that she had found someone else. How could this happen? He remembered the time that she was supposed to come in and see him. Everyone had seen her except for him and Katherine and then she had left.

Jason had told them that the coach had called her and needed her to come back to Florida. Even though she had gone back he thought that she would return, at least to see him. But did she? Nope she stayed in Florida and never returned to Angel Grove. Then the letter came and he knew the real reason that she had to leave. She had left for him, for that guy, she hadn't wanted to come home and see him; she had wanted to come home and let him go. That's what hurt worst of all.

Not once did he think about his affair with Katherine or that what he did was wrong. Not once did he let it enter his mind. This way most of the guilt for their breakup was placed on Kimberly and if no one knew about the affair then no one could put any of the blame on him. For Tommy guilt was something that he didn't want to carry around and if he didn't have to he wasn't going to. Plain and simple or so he thought.

So he kept drinking the pain away. Telling himself that it was her fault, that she had ruined what they had. But deep down inside he knew that he had ruined what they had, he just wasn't going to admit until he absolutely had to.

(Ernie's Juice Bar)

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" Katherine Hilliard asked entering the juice bar.

"You missed him. He headed home like an hour ago," Adam answered her.

"Thanks," she replied before turning around and heading back the way she had come.

It didn't take her that long to reach her car and start driving towards Tommy's house. On the way she started thinking about what had happened. About the letter and how Tommy had been acting after he received it. She felt so guilty about what they had done and she didn't know how to cope with that guilt. Tommy didn't even seem to be acknowledging that there was a problem. That was the reason that she had gone looking for him tonight. She wanted to sit down and talk to him, to find out what was going on, and maybe to take away a little bit of the guilt.

She would have missed it if she hadn't glanced over at the left side of the street. But there it was sitting at the bar, Tommy's car. She turned around in the next driveway and proceeded to walk into the bar. After about fifteen minutes of looking for him she found him on a stool sitting close to the bar.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hi Kim I just came to have a few drinks with Bob," he told her pointing towards the bartender.

Obviously he was drunk, so she got up asked the bartender how much the tab was. After she paid she tried to get Tommy up off the stool and into her car. We will leave his here for the night and I'll take him home. Maybe tomorrow once he sobers up we can try and talk. As she tries to help him she hears him mumble something that stops her.

"You know Kim we could go back to your place and well you know."

She didn't notice it the first time but right now she is sure that he thinks that she is Kimberly. So she decided to try and correct him.

"Tommy it's not Kim its Kat. I'm Kat," she told him.

They were now at her car and she had to figure out a way to open the passenger door without dropping Tommy when he replies,

"No I don't have a cat. I have a dog but I don't have a cat."

At this time she spots a bench that she can sit him on while she opens the door. It takes a while to get him to let me go and to sit him on the bench. Once she gets the door open she walks over to him and sits down for a minute trying to catch her breath.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" he asks in a scared voice.

She has never heard Tommy Oliver sound scared before. Usually all she hears is the take charge voice telling everyone what to do. Or the caring voice of a concerned friend. But never has she heard him sound so vulnerable. It broke her heart to think that one person could bring him to this and it also made her angry at that person for what they had done to him

"I won't leave you," she reassured him helping him up once again.

Once she had him situated and closed the passenger side door, she walks over to the other side and gets into the car. It looks like this is going to be a long night.

"It's good that you're not leaving Kim because I think my life would fall apart without you," Tommy tells her leaning over and taking her hand.

Then in the next moment he lets go and it doesn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. This is the worst thing that could have happened. Tommy was falling apart and although he was trying to hide it, he really wasn't doing that good of a job. It seemed like everyone knew what was going on but they had no idea how to help, so they just left things alone. They just left Tommy alone to deal with things. Which by what had happened tonight it would appear that he wasn't doing that well dealing with this by himself.

"Your right Tommy, your life is falling apart," she admitted knowing that he couldn't hear her. "I just hope that we can find a way to put it back together again," she added looking over at him.

With that she started the car and headed towards Tommy's house. Hoping that tomorrow would be the day for a fresh start and a time to work things out. She meant it when she said she wanted to help him get his life back together and tomorrow seemed like the perfect place to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Three Weeks Later)

Kimberly had been home with her daughter for the last two weeks and it still didn't seem real to her. Her life had seemed to be going perfect when she returned to Angel Grove but then when she found Tommy with Kat her life was turned upside down. Although it had seemed like her world was going to end, after the first couple of days she had finally begun to handle the situation a little bit better. Of course she still cried herself to sleep most of the time, but when she was around others she made it a point to make sure they had no idea that anything was bothering her.

"Hey Kimberly, Jason needs your help changing Nora's diaper," Emily told her coming into the room and breaking Kim out of her thoughts.

Kim couldn't help but laugh. Jason and Emily had decided to stay with her for a little bit to help her get back on her feet. After finding out that she was pregnant the coach had given her an assistant coaching job, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. It also helped that no one minded when she brought Nora to the gym during practices.

Although no matter how much time he spent watching Kim and Emily change a diaper, Jason never seemed to be able to get the hang of it. Kim guessed it was just typical male behavior since she vaguely remembered her mother telling her story about how long it took for her father to actually change a diaper and get it right. With that thought Kim got up and headed towards the living room, hoping that Jason had a least kept the mess making down to a minimum.

(Ernie's Juice Bar)

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" Katherine Hillard asked as she walked in.

"Nope," was the unanimous reply she received.

So she turned around and walked back the way she had come. She had hoped that he would be at the juice bar. She had hoped that he might be hanging out with his friends and maybe opening up a little. But as usual you don't get what you hope for.

It had been a little over two weeks ago that she had found Tommy in that bar drinking himself into oblivion. Her first thought was how he had gotten in when he was only eighteen but that was the last thing she was thinking about when she saw how bad he was hurting.

Later she had found out that he had a fake ID and she questioned him how he had wound up with it. As he told her the story it was the first time in awhile that she had seen him smile.

(Flashback)

Apparently some of the group wanted to go to a club but they were all still in high school and obliviously to young. Being the leader that he was Tommy had come up with the solution, for Billy to make them fake ID's. At first Billy had declined and told them he didn't want to help them get into a club when they were underage, and that he would probably be the one to get in trouble if anyone found out. But just like with everything else the two girls in the group, Kimberly and Trini, had found a way to persuade him and he had finally given in.

In the end the night that was just supposed to be about having fun turned into a night of friendship and to strengthen relationships. It was also the night that Billy got the guts to ask Trini out. The guy at the door checked their ID's and let them in; it had been a lot easier than they thought it would be. Now that they were in they had decided to try and get drinks. The bartender hadn't even looked twice when Jason ordered his drink; he had just made it and gave it to him. Tommy guessed if you made it past the door than it didn't matter to anyone else if you were actually the appropriate age or not.

This was a good idea Tommy thought, that was until he turned around and saw Kim and Trini surrounded by a pack of guys. Tommy saw red and immediately got up heading over to help out his girlfriend. Jason reached him before he could make it half way there.

"Jase, let me go," Tommy told him trying to hold in his anger.

"If you make a scene than they will probably kick us out and find out that we have fake ID's. Then Billy would get in trouble. Do you want that?" Jason asked turning Tommy around to face him hoping that he could knock some sense into his hotheaded friend.

"You know I don't but those guys are surrounding the girls like they are some type of food that they want to devour," Tommy told Jason hoping he would see it his way.

"So instead of walking over there all hotheaded and getting into a fight, why don't you walk over and ask Kim to dance," Jason suggested.

Tommy hadn't actually thought about anything other than going over and beating the crap out of those guys. When someone was messing with Kim he couldn't help but get a little bit overprotective and that sometimes lead to him missing the easy solutions to a problem. He looked at Jason and was really thankful that he had a friend that could knock some sense into him before he did something rash and caused an even bigger problem.

"What about Trini?" Tommy asked.

"I think that she is already taken care of," Jason said nodding to where Billy was walking Trini out onto the dance floor.

"I thought he said he wasn't coming?" Tommy asked as he started walking towards Kim again.

"I guess something changed his mind," Jason answered smiling and then headed back towards where Emily was waiting for him.

(End Flashback)

Life had been a lot easier back then, Tommy told her. He had his friends, his girlfriend, and he was actually starting to think that life couldn't get any better. Than he had grown up and things had just turned completely upside down. Kim had gotten hurt and moved away, then they had started their thing and when Kim had come home she hadn't even come to see him.

It bothered Kat that he seemed to be completely worried about Kimberly, the one who had broken his heart. She wanted to figure out what was going on with them and see if maybe they could come out in the open as a couple. Or if he just wanted to take a break for awhile, she would understand if he did. But he made it really hard to understand when all he talked about when she was around him was just how great Kimberly was. Sure she had thought that Kimberly was a good person but after she had sent the letter that had changed and Kimberly was nothing more than a person who had hurt Kat's best friend.

She and Tommy needed to talk but ever since that night he had been avoiding her. Well not really avoiding her, he probably was at his house or the lake. She couldn't understand why he still went there, knowing that it was their spot she thought that the memories would drive him away. But it seemed like it was just the opposite, it was like he was drawn to the lake. And for the first time she wondered that even though Kim had broken his heart, that maybe he was still in love with her. But that couldn't be, could it?

(Ernie's Juice Bar)

"Do you guys think that we should talk to Tommy?" Adam asked as he took a seat by his friends.

"He is taking it pretty hard but it seems like Kat is helping him through some of it," his girlfriend Tanya answered him.

"But shouldn't he have the support of all his friends?" Rocky questioned them.

"No right now I think that we should just let Kat try and help him. Maybe one day when he is ready to open his heart again, he might just let her all the way in. Then she could help him heal all the way," Tanya suggested.

"I wouldn't bet on that," a voice behind them answered.

All at once everyone at the table turned around to see who the person listening in on their conversation was. Everyone was shocked when they realized who it was.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Billy asked voicing the question that everyone was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I actually wasn't sure how people would take this story. Every story I read has the "breakup" being Kim's fault and I thought that I would try to write one that was a little bit different. I hope you like it so far and again thanks for all the great reviews.

Chapter 3

Jason Scott had not wanted to return to Angel Grove so soon. He had been content with staying at Kimberly's, with Emily, and helping with the baby. But when he got a call from his father saying something really bad had happened, he had hopped on a plane and on his way to Angel Grove. He should of asked his father what the bad thing was because now he was wondering why he had come at all.

His father had always had a soft spot for Tommy. Ever since they had become friends Tommy had become like the brother he had never had. He ate over quite often and it was like Jason's family had become Tommy's as well. Thinking about that caused a sick feeling in Jason's stomach. To think that someone you once considered your brother could do something like he had done to Kim and then go on and act as if it was her fault. This wasn't the Tommy that he knew, this was someone else. Someone who Jason didn't know and had no intentions of trying to understand.

After talking to his father and finding out what he wanted Jason had headed over to Ernie's hoping to catch up with some of his friends. He was in luck as soon as he walked in he had spotted most of them sitting at a table having lunch. What he didn't expect was for them to be talking about the thing he was trying to avoid.

"Do you guys think that we should talk to Tommy?" he heard Adam ask the group.

"He is taking it pretty hard but it seems like Kat is helping him through some of it," Tanya replied.

"But shouldn't he have the support of all his friends?" Rocky asked.

"No right now I think that we should just let Kat try and help him. Maybe one day when he is ready to open his heart again, he might just let her all the way in. Then she could help him heal all the way," Tanya suggested.

While listening to their conversation Jason couldn't help but feel angry. They were all talking like it was Kim's fault, like she was the reason that Tommy was hurt so she was a bad person. Of course they didn't know the whole story but still it angered him that they could turn their back so quickly on a friend. Wasn't the whole meaning of being a ranger to be a team, but right now no one was even giving Kimberly a second thought. They didn't seem to care how she felt about things. It was all about Tommy and Katherine. Even thinking there names caused the sick feeling to come back.

None of this would have happened if Tommy had been faithful. This was all his fault and they were all laying the blame on Kimberly. He couldn't stand here any longer and listen to them talk as if Kim was the only one at fault so without thinking he said, "I wouldn't bet on that."

When all eyes turned towards him and everyone was looking at him he knew that he had made a mistake. Damn, why couldn't he learn to keep his big mouth shut.

(Kim's place in Florida)

"So what do you think was so urgent that Jason had to fly back to Angel Grove?" Emily asked Kim.

"It's probably nothing that we need to worry about. Jason's family probably missed him and wanted to see him, so his father made up this urgent matter, so he knew he would come," Kim suggested.

"Well then won't they get suspicious if I am not with him?" Emily asked her.

"Maybe their planning a surprise party," Kim suggested looking at Emily's stomach.

"Jason doesn't even know. He left early yesterday and it was confirmed today," Emily confided in Kim.

"Are you going to call him and tell him?" Kim asked.

"No this isn't something that should be done over the phone. When he gets back here the first thing we will talk about will be our new addition," Emily told Kim while putting her hand on her stomach and smiling.

"Speaking of telling the father, are you ever going to tell Tommy?" Emily asked Kim.

"I really don't know what I should do," Kim told Emily.

Emily could see that it was hard on Kim so she got up from her seat and walked over to sit by her on the couch. Right now she needed all the support she could get.

"I know that you want Tommy to know that he is a father. And I also know that he really hurt you and for that you want to hurt him. But this isn't the way to do it Kim. Tommy no matter what he has done deserves a chance to get to know his little girl. Every child deserves the chance to know their father," Emily advised her.

Kim burst into tears and Emily hugged her. It was probably one of the hardest decisions that Kim would ever be faced with. Even harder than giving up her ranger powers but it was a decision that had to be made. Kim lifted her face from Emily's hug and looked at her with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily asked her.

"I was just thinking that if you have a boy than he and Nora could get together when they were older. Then we would really be related," Kim told her, her smile getting bigger just thinking about the possibility.

"Although that does sound like a great possibility right now all I want to think about is having a healthy and happy baby. I will think about all the drama that comes with the teen years later on, when I don't have to worry about which formula to use or which brand of diapers is cheaper," Emily replied with a laugh.

"Yeah your right we should just focus on the present," Kim answered her getting up from the couch and walking towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked her.

"To focus on the present," Kim informed her heading towards her bedroom where Nora was taking an afternoon nap.

(Tommy's House)

Kat had been knocking on the door for what seemed like hours and still no one had come to let her in. Finally she got fed up with politeness and decided to use the spare key to get inside. As she walked through the door she could tell that this wasn't going to go well. Tommy was sitting in front of the TV with it on mute, just staring into space and it looked like he had been sitting that way for a long time.

"Tommy," Kat called out to him as she walked towards where he was sitting.

He didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge that there was someone in the house. So she decided to take the direct approach. Standing right in front of him she turned off the TV and that's when everything turned upside down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Tommy yelled at her.

"Tommy I'm," she tried to explain but didn't get the chance to when he grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the door.

"Get out!" he told her with venom in his voice.

"Tommy we need to," she tried again but he turned around and started to walk away from her.

"Tommy we need to talk!" She yelled at his retreating figure.

He turned around slowly and for a second she thought that he might do something drastic and try to hurt her. But when she saw the look on his face she wished that he would hurt her instead of having to look at the picture of a broken man before her.

"Don't you get it, it's your fault. I lost Kim and it's your fault. If you hadn't come onto me, if you had just left me alone, than none of this would have happened. Why did you do it Kat? Did you enjoy watching other people in pain? Well I guess you got what you wished for. Kim and I are no longer together but just know this there is no chance in hell that I am going to keep seeing you or even try and be in a relationship with you. It's all your fault, and there's nothing you can do to make it better. Kim's gone and now I that's what I expect you to be. I don't care what you want but right now to me you no longer exist," Tommy told her not trying to hide his anger.

"You can't but all the blame on me! I wasn't the only one who did something wrong!" Kat yelled at him trying to make him understand.

"You broke my heart and now you're going to pick up the pieces. Is that what you were hoping for?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk," Kat tried to explain.

"Well I'm done talking. To you to everyone. Just leave me alone, I don't need anyone to help me through this," he told her turning around walking away again.

"But Tommy," Kat tried to get through to him but he interrupted her.

"There is nothing you can say Kat. Just leave and don't come back. Leave the spare key on the table so that it can't be used again. Just walk out that door and forget about me. You can't help me, no one can," he answered her.

His voice had such finality to it. Like this is what he desperately wanted. To be alone and to have to deal with all the pain and hurt by himself. Although she was stunned by what had happened she still had enough thought to slip his spare key into her pocket before leaving.

Watching out the window to make sure that she was leaving Tommy couldn't help but feel relief. Now he would be left alone to deal with everything and none could try and make this into something that it wasn't. When he turned away from the window he felt moisture on his face and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. Here he was telling her to leave him alone and he was crying because she was taking his advice. He really was the perfect image of a broken man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(Kimberly's House)

Kimberly Hart was about to make the hardest decision in her life. Should she keep the fact that Tommy was a father from him or should she tell him about the little girl he had help create? No matter what happened between her and Tommy she couldn't help but think that Nora should know her father. So that was it the decision was made but then why did she have the feeling that this wasn't what she was supposed to do.

(Downstairs Emily is cooking)

Emily Scott had only been married to Jason for a year and she was pregnant. She couldn't help but feel like Jason was going to be mad at her when he found out. Even though they were married it was still too early to have kids. Jason would be back soon and then she would have to tell him. Then she would be able to get over her fears or create a whole bunch of new ones. She didn't have much time to think about it because at that exact moment Jason walked through the door.

"Honey I'm Home," he shouted.

Emily walked into the living room to see him standing there with three dozen flowers and a stuffed bear.

"Who is all this for?" she asked.

"Well these," he told her holding out a dozen red roses, "are for you."

"Well thank you," Emily told him taking the roses. "And who are the others for?" she asked.

"Well the pink roses are for Kim. I thought it might cheer her up a bit. And the white roses are for Nora and so is this bear," he told her holding all of them out for her to see.

"Speaking of Nora, I have something that I have to tell you," Emily decided not to wait and just go ahead and tell him.

"What is something wrong? Did something happen while I was gone? "Jason asked while walking towards Kim's bedroom to check on the baby girl.

"No nothing happened," Emily told him grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Oh, Good. Then what do you have to tell me?" Jason asked turning around to face her.

Emily started at him and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She hoped that he would take it well and that he would easily accept the possibility of being a father. But there was so many different ways that this could play out and she had no idea how Jason was going to react.

(Angel Grove Tommy's House)

Tommy had been trying to figure out when things had gone wrong and he kept coming back to when he started sneaking around with Kat. He knew she wasn't the only one in the wrong but he couldn't bring himself to think that it was his fault. Taking another drink from the beer that he had stolen from his father's stash in the fridge, he couldn't help but wonder if he should ask for some help.

His parents were gone on a cruise and wouldn't be back for another month or two so he had the house to himself. They had worried about him when he had gotten Kim's letter but he had been able to convince them that he had his friends and would be fine. Although once they had left he really let himself hit rock bottom. He wouldn't leave the house, unless it was for school, then he would come straight home and lock the door. His friends tried to visit him but he would lock himself in his room until they went away. From what he heard they all were blaming it on Kim and right now he didn't know if he wanted to change their minds.

So for now he would wallow in his misery and try to find a way to cope with the pain. Until he either got the guts to confront his friends and tell them the truth or at least ask them for help. Yet he didn't see either of those things happening any time soon.

(Ernie's Juice Bar)

"So did anyone find out what Jason meant by saying, don't bet on it?" Rocky asked the group seating around the table where they were eating lunch.

"No and he never did tell us," Tanya replied.

"Yeah we asked him and then he changed the subject and we forgot all about it," Adam added.

"Yeah I mean when he told us that he and Emily were thinking about moving to Florida it totally took me by surprise," Rocky replied.

"I wonder what is in Florida." Billy asked.

"Isn't that where Kimberly lives?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah but I doubt that has anything to do with why Jason and Emily are thinking about moving there," Adam answered her.

"I don't know Tanya. Jason and Kimberly always acted like a brother and sister. Maybe they are thinking of moving out there to be closer to Kim," Billy told her.

"But not after what Kimberly did to Tommy," Rocky stated.

"I don't know Jason maybe able to forgive and forget easier than us," Adam said.

The group talked for a while before deciding it was time to head home. After everyone had left Billy stayed little while longer trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. Although he had read the letter and he had heard the story about Kimberly coming in but not going to see Tommy he still felt like he was missing something. He wondered if that was it or if he was just being paranoid. He hoped it was the latter.

(Kim's House)

"Maybe you should sit down," Emily told Jason.

He looked very confused and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the right time to spring this on him. Once he was seated she decided to just go ahead and tell him everything.

"Well you know how Kim just got home with Nora and well the other day we were talking about having our own kids," she started out slow hoping to ease him into the big surprise.

"Yeah we talked about having our own kids and what they would look like," Jason answered her still wondering what she had to tell him.

"Well that might happen a little sooner than we thought," she replied.

It took a second for Jason to digest what his wife had just told him. After the initial shock faded all that was left was tremendous happiness.

"You're pregnant!" he yelled jumping up off the couch.

"Yes, I know that we said that we should wait but. . ." that was all she got to say before Jason pulled her into a very intense kiss.

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss to come up for air. Looking at Jason with the big goofy grin on his face Emily wondered why she had even hesitated to tell him.

"I'm going to be a dad," Jason stated his smile getting bigger just thinking about it.

"Yeah, you are," Emily told him now smiling herself.

"You didn't think I would take the news well?" Jason asked looking down at her.

"I had no idea how you were going to take the news. I mean we have been married only a year and I'm already pregnant," Emily told him trying to voice some of her earlier fears.

"It doesn't matter," Jason answered her. "If it's now or ten years from now, it doesn't matter. As long as this kid has you and me as a mom and dad, I think we are going to do just fine," he added before leaning down to capture her lips once more.

(Kim's house, her bedroom)

She hadn't really meant to eavesdrop but with her bedroom door open she had just heard everything that went on in the living room. She couldn't be happier for Emily. There was nothing like having a baby and having one where the father was actually involved was probably the best feeling in the world. Although she knew what her decision was hearing Jason and Emily had just reinforced in her the need for her daughter to have a father. No matter how reluctant she may be to go back and face everyone, especially Tommy and Katherine, she needed to tell Tommy about his daughter. About how beautiful she was, about how smart she was, and just anything and everything that had to do with her.

And maybe one day she would be able to tell him that no matter how much he had hurt her, no matter how much pain he had caused, she still loved him and wanted a life with him and daughter. Maybe that could happen but she would have to go back. So now it seemed like her decision was made and there was no turning back. She had to tell Tommy and deal with everything, and even if he rejected them at least she would know how he felt. Yet she found herself daring to believe in the inevitable probability that Tommy might welcome them with open arms and want to try and be a family. But Kimberly knew that would never happen. It just wasn't meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

(Tommy's House)

It had been a couple of days since anyone had been to visit and for that Tommy was glad. He didn't think that he could stand the looks of pity or their fake concern; he just wanted to be alone. There seemed to be a whole in his heart now, and he just couldn't make the pain go away.

Thinking about his friends he wondered what it would be like to go back and actually allow them to comfort him. Would it make the pain go away, would it even help? Dealing with things by himself had done nothing but make things worse. Maybe he should let them help. He wondered for a second how he had changed his mind so quickly. From wanting to be alone to wanting someone there by his side. Not wanting to think anymore he got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the shower. Falling had been easy, he wondered how hard it would be to actually take the initiative and try to work things out.

(Kimberly's House)

"So you're going to tell him?" Emily asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I think I am," Kimberly answered her.

"Why?" Jason asked from the corner.

"Because he deserves to know he has a daughter," Kimberly told him.

"No, I don't think he does," Jason replied.

"What why?" Kimberly asked surprised.

"After what he did to you, he doesn't deserve a thing," Jason answered her like it was the most obvious reason.

"So what am I supposed to do? Hide Nora away the next time I go to Angel Grove to visit you and Emily. Or do you not want me to come and visit. He needs to know Jason, he just needs to know!" she yelled at him hoping to get her point across.

"Well you won't have to come and visit Emily and I in Angel Grove because we are moving out here," Jason told her.

"We are?" Emily asked from her place on the couch.

"Yes, I was thinking that it would be easier to help Kimberly if we lived closer. And we wouldn't have to travel back and forth to get things," Jason explained.

"You don't travel back and forth now," Kimberly told him.

"Yes, but . . .," Jason started to explain but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello," Jason answered annoyed that their discussion had been interrupted.

No one answered.

"Hello," Jason asked again wondering if this was a prank call.

"Jason," he heard a female voice on the other line ask.

"Yeah," he replied wondering what was going on.

"She's gone Jason," the voice sobbed.

Immediately alerted by the female sobbing, who he could identify as Tanya, it took a couple of seconds for Jason to collected himself and respond.

"Who's gone?" He asked not really knowing if he wanted the question answered.

"Trini," the voice sobbed the name.

"What, how, when," Jason sputtered.

Again he yelled into the phone when nobody answered.

"HELLO!"

Then a male voice came on the phone.

"Jason this is Adam. Trini died in a car accident this morning," he answered him.

"How," Jason asked not really comprehending any of what Adam was saying.

"She was hit by a drunk driver. She was on her way over to Tommy's to try and talk some sense into him and it just happened," Jason could tell that Adam was trying to hold back tears.

"But in the morning?" Jason asked.

"Apparently there was a party last night that lasted well all night and the person who hit her well he didn't stop drinking and he got in his car and well you know the rest," Adam answered him letting the tears slip out.

With the news delivered Adam and Jason said their goodbyes and then hung up.

Jason put his phone on the table. It couldn't be. Trini was dead. How absurd that sounded. He had known her since they were in kindergarten. He looked over at Kimberly and Emily and wondered how he was going to tell them. Especially Kimberly, she was Trini's best friend.

Then he started thinking about the argument they had been having before his phone had rung. Now it seemed like the choice to stay was taken from him. They would have to go back to Angel Grove. There was no other choice, they had to go back.

"Who was it? Jason what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

He looked straight into her doe brown eyes when he uttered the words he wished he would never have to say, "Trini's died this morning in a car accident."

He watched as she blinked in confusion and then the tears came. He walked over and scooped her up because she had fallen in a heap on the floor. Emily walked over and put a hand on each of them. All the while Kimberly sobbed uncontrollably.

This isn't how it's supposed to be, Jason thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. He looked at Kimberly who was still sobbing then over to his wife who also had tears streaming down her face. To hell with trying to be strong, Jason decided and then he let his own tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

This is the clock upon the wall

This is the story of us all

This is the first sound of a newborn child

Before he starts to crawl

This is the war that's never won

This is the solider and his gun

This is the mother waiting by the phone

Prying for a sign

Pictures of you

Pictures of me

All upon your wall

For the world to see

Pictures of you

Pictures of me

Remind us all

Of what we used to be

~The Last Goodnight-Pictures of You~

(Trini's Funeral Kimberly)

It seems so weird to be here again. I left Nora with my mother while Jason, Emily and I went to the funeral. As Jason predicted arriving with him and Emily had been the best way to avoid people asking me questions, although it didn't do anything to help with all the stares that everyone was sending my way. It seemed like me coming home was the thing everyone was talking about, no one even realized that Trini had been my friend and that was why I had come home.

I could tell when he came in even before the whispering stared to intensify. Jason could tell that I was uncomfortable so he reached over and put his hand on top of mine to try and silently convey that he was there if I needed him. I just kept reminding myself that I had to be strong. I wasn't here to see him or to even deal with anything that had to do with him. I was here to say goodbye to my best friend and right now that was the only thing that I needed to concentrate on.

The preacher got up and walked to the front of the church to signal that he was about ready to begin. Then everything seemed to be going in slow motion and I couldn't wait for it to be over. Finally after everyone had listened to the preacher give an account of Trini's family and what her life was like he asked if any of her family and friends wanted to come up and say a few words. I didn't know if I should get up and speak but when I didn't see anyone else going I decided that it was something that I had to do.

Walking up to the pulpit amidst all the stares and people whispering was one of the hardest things I think I will ever have to deal with. At first when I reached the front and stared out at everyone I had no idea about what I was going to say. To try and control my fear I looked over at Trini's casket and found myself staring at a picture of the two of us that someone had thought to put up, even with everything that was going on. At that moment I wanted to cry and find the person who had put it up but then I remembered that I needed to speak, so I looked at the picture one more time before I began.

"Trini and I were best friends. But as most friendships go we started out hating each other. She thought I was the dumb blonde type, even though many times I pointed out that my hair was brown, and I thought she was a stuck up snob, even though she pointed out that she was nice to everyone she came into contact with. It wasn't until we were stuck doing a project together in seventh grade that we actually found out how alike we really were.

Our teacher had half of the room write their name on a slip of paper and then put it in a hat. Then the other half of the room drew a name out of the hat. No matter who you drew there was no trading and you had to spend the rest of that class period with that person and getting to know them.

At first we both talked about the little things like good shopping places, and pets that we had owned, and that went on for about the first ten minutes. Until Trini finally decided to take a step and actually ask a question that she wanted to know the answer to.

The question she asked me was: Your friends with that Jason guy right? I told her "Yeah I'm friends with that Jason guy." Then she explained that she had, had a crush on Jason for a long time and would I mind if she hung out with us sometime so that she could get to know him.

Although after hanging out with us for awhile her crush disappeared, but what we did have was even better. We had built a friendship and no longer did we think of each other as the ditzy blonde or stuck up snob. Then our little group grew to include Billy and Zach and later on even more people were added. And I learned that the person I once thought of as the stuck up snob was actually the type of person that I wanted to be.

Trini was the most caring person that I have known. No matter what I needed she would help me. Her heart had no bounds. She was the best friend that I ever had and I will miss her for the rest of my life. Thank you." I ended my speech with silent tears running down my face.

(Trini's Funeral- Jason)

After Kim's speech I decide that I should get up and also say something. Although everyone here knows Trini and our friendship I feel like I would be doing something wrong if I didn't say a few words.

Staring out at everyone I wonder where Kim got the nerve to do this. Then I look over at Emily, and think that in a few short months I'll be a dad. My fear seems to disappear and I know that now I can say what needs to be said.

"Trini was one of my best friends. As everyone has just learned she at one time had a crush on me. Although I have no idea why. I mean I was just the troublemaking kid who had fun creating trouble for myself and others. Then one day Kim comes bounding up to me and tells me that Trini Kwan is going to be hanging out with us. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I looked at Kim like she was crazy and then asked if she was joking. She told me she wasn't and then a few minutes late here came Trini walking towards us.

It must have been hard on her. Kim and I had been friends since we were toddlers and here she was the new person in the group. If she was nervous she never showed it though. She chatted right along with us and whenever we left to start walking home she asked if she could join us. "Yes," Kimberly answered before I even had a chance to think about the question.

After that day it became a regular thing, the three of us hanging out. Then the group began to grow and grow after that and things were never the same. It seemed just by inviting Trini into our group opened us up to the possibility that it didn't just have to be Kim and myself.

If it wasn't for Trini I don't think that I would have known the meaning of helping others. Before Trini came into our group I was constantly in trouble, I can't count the number of times I was in the principal's office. I think he had a seat reserved just for me. But after Trini started hanging out with us my visits became fewer and fewer until I wasn't going at all. At a parent teacher conference the principal actually told my parents that I had finally done something right, and that he was proud of me.

So thank you Trini for showing me what it means to help others and the satisfaction that you can get from knowing you did something to improve somebody else's life." I ended my speech and then walked back to my seat.

(Trini's Funeral Zach)

It's been so long since I've been here. It seems like I don't belong anymore. But I push those thoughts away as I stand up and start walking towards the front. Jason and Kim have spoken and now it's my turn.

"Many of you don't remember me that well. I left early on and I haven't been back since. It's not that I didn't want to come back it's just that I have been pretty busy. No matter where I was though I always knew that I had a group of friends that I could count on for anything. I don't know how many times I called Trini, Jason, Kim, Billy, or even Tommy just to talk. Then one day I realized that it's been awhile since I called anyone and decided to call Billy. I know it must have been hard for him to break the news to me that Trini was gone. And I know that this might sound wrong, if taken the wrong way, but I am glad that I called and he told me. Otherwise I wouldn't be here to say goodbye to one of my very best friends.

See I started out as the cool kid. The one who had all the friends and unlike Trini I was an actual snob. Anyone who wasn't cool, or who my friends didn't think was cool, I wouldn't hang out with them, and would make fun of them at every chance I got. Then one day I'm standing in the halls with my friends making fun of this kid and all the sudden here comes Trini and she looked like she was madder than a hornet. She walked right up to us and started telling us of immature and childish we were being. Of course right then her words had no effect on me.

It wasn't until I heard that one of the kids that my friends and I were bullying was thinking of transferring schools, that I knew that things had gone too far and that I needed to change my ways. But I had no idea how to start, so I decided to ask the one person who had stood up to me, Trini.

When I found her she was sitting at a lunch table with Jason and Kimberly and I was hesitant to approach her. I sat there for about five minutes, and then I walked right up to her and sat beside her. She looked at me like a fly that needed to be swatted and then she started to tell me to go away when I asked her how I could make the change.

All three of their mouths dropped open and they started at me. I almost got up and walked away but then Kimberly being the person that she was bounced up to me and told me that they could help. From then on I became a better person thanks to them. I apologized to most of the people I had bullied and started hanging out with Trini, Kim, and Jason.

At first my old friends thought I was doing it as a joke but after awhile they just dismissed it and me. It was the best thing that could have happened to me. So I guess I should say thank you Trini to showing me that I could change my ways and become a better person," I finished looking out in the crowd and then walking back to my seat.

(Trini's Funeral Billy)

I'm sitting here wondering how could this happen. Trini had come home for a visit; we had been dating for the past couple of years so she was staying with me. She was staying a week so I had planned the most romantic time that I could think of. I took her on a picnic in the park, we had a movie night, I took her to her favorite restaurant, and then one night we just hung out with our friends. Finally it was two nights before she was going to head back and I decided that it was time, I was going to propose.

While Trini was out shopping, I sat everything up. Yellow rose petals leading from the front door out to the patio. I sat up a table with candles and put her favorite CD in the CD player. Then I phoned her to see where she was and how long it would be before she headed home.

An hour later I heard the door open and I knew that the time had come. I silently listened as she walked through the apartment and when I knew she was close to the patio door I pressed play on the CD player. As soon as she walked out the patio door she saw me down on one knee, ring in hand. I could tell that she wasn't expecting this and that made it all the more exciting and also all the more nerve wracking.

She walked over to me with tears in her eyes and then I asked "Trini Kwan will you marry me?"

At first she didn't say anything and I wondered if I had made the right decision. But then she whispered "yes," and I knew that I was the luckiest man alive.

We celebrated that night until she asked me about Tommy and Kimberly. Then I told her about the break-up note and about my suspicions. She told me that she wanted to go visit Tommy and talk to him but she would go tomorrow because she wanted to spend the rest of the night celebrating. It was about 11:00 A.M. when I got the call telling me that I had lost the love of my life forever.

Now I sit here among our friends wondering how this could happen. Wondering why her, why did this happen to her? Then I realize that Kimberly, Jason, and Zach have all given speeches and now I think that I should say something. I mean I was planning on spending the rest of my life with her, so I should at least be able to say goodbye.

As I walk up to the front I hear everyone whispering and I wonder what they are talking about. But then I just ignore them and keep going. When I get to the front I stare at the pictures for a minute to calm nerves. Then I begin to tell my story.

"I started out in school as the nerd, the one who was always into math, science, and computers and didn't really take the time to try anything new. One day I was walking down the hall and I wasn't really watching where I was going when I ran into someone. My first thought was that I had run into some big football guy and was about to get bullied but when I looked up I found that I had run into someone totally different, Trini Kwan.

She looked at me and then instead of yelling at me for running into her she actually helped me pick up the things I had dropped. It was the first time that anyone had actually taken the time to help me and return the only thing I could do was stare. After picking up my last book and handing it to me, she smiled and then she just walked away. That is the moment that I my first and only crush began," I have to stop to collect myself.

I think that if I cry that it would only make things worse. So after a couple of moments I look back at these people who are my friends and see that actually most of them are crying. But I know I have to hold back my tears a little bit longer, so I can finish. This is a story that needs to be told. So after taking a couple of minutes I decide that it's time to try again.

"Anyways, after that any time I would see Trini I would try to think of anything to talk to her about. The problem was she was never alone. She always had Jason, Kim, or Zach with her and I was beginning to think that I would never be able to talk to her. Well I did get to talk to her but not like I thought.

Trini was in my second hour English class along with Jason. I usually got there early before any of the others students came in and that's when Jason walked in and sat next to me. I wondered what he was doing, Jason wasn't one of the people who teased me but he wasn't someone I would call a friend either. So I just sat there and waited to find out what he wanted.

It didn't take long for him to tell me. He said that Trini had been asking about me and that he had seen the way I looked at her. So he was inviting me to hang out with them after school. Now that came as a big surprise but I accepted anyways.

That day when school was over I had no idea what I was doing. Jason had given no information about where to meet them or what would happen. So I just stood at my locker wondering if it was all a big joke when Kimberly Hart suddenly waltzes up to my locker and grabs my hand. Without a word she starts to pull me towards the parking lot. There at one of the picnic tables sat, Jason, Trini, and Zach.

That day was one of the best days of my life. At first things were awkward but once we all got to talking it was like we had been friends for a very long time. That night when I got home my dad was pretty mad at me. You see in all the excitement I hadn't called him or told him that I would be home late. Although when I told him where I was he got over his anger really quick. The next day was just like the one before and it kept going on like that for a few weeks and I started hanging out with them in school.

Then one day one of the jocks who teased me endlessly walked up to them and asked them why they were hanging out with me. I knew that the time had come for them to lie and say that they were doing it out of pity or for a joke. But that's when Jason surprised me; he looked at the jock and told him that I was there friend. The jock looked at me and laughed and then asked Jason if he was serious. That's when Zach stepped in and told him that yeah Jason was serious and that he didn't see what was wrong with me being friends with them. The jock looked stunned and was about to make a retort when he was cut off my Kimberly, she looked him straight in the eye and asked if he had any idea how stupid he was.

I just stared at her. Here's one of the littlest girls I had ever seen and she is asking this big and bulky jock if he was stupid. The rest of the gang didn't seem as surprised as I was though so I guessed that it happened a lot. The jock looked at all of us and then stopped when he reached Trini. He stared at her and then he told her, you can't really be friends with this guy Trini. Why not she asked. Then he started to name off that she was a popular person and that this would bring her popularity down and that no one would like her anymore. She looked at him then she looked at Zach, Jason, Kimberly, and me and told him that she had all the friends she needed.

With that the jock walked away. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before but I just stared at all of them. I had never had anyone stand up for me before and I had never really had anyone to call a friend. Now it looked as if I had four people who were willing to stick up for me and even be my friend. Life couldn't get any better or so I thought.

It wasn't until we were in junior high that I actually got up the nerve to ask Trini out. At first she told me no, that she didn't want it to ruin our friendship. But then one night we were all out together and she told me that she had reconsidered and that she would go out with me. We've been together ever since," I find it hard to continue, I'm trying really hard not to cry but it isn't that easy.

I don't think there is anything else to say but I don't know if I have the strength left to walk back to my seat. That's when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and turn around to see, Kimberly, Jason, and Zach standing behind me. Kim gives me a weak smile and then instead of walking down and going to our seats we walk over and stand in front of the casket.

Looking around I see a picture of the five of us that was taken not long after I joined the group. There we were just five kids thinking that nothing could touch us. Now here we are all five of us in totally different places. How could this happen? We were supposed to be friends for the rest of our lives, not be broken apart. But that's how life is; we think something is going to happen but something completely different is what we get. I just hope that one of these days it will all make sense.

(Trini's Funeral Tommy)

There they are the first five power rangers there ever was. Jason, the red ranger, who had more courage than anyone I have ever known. Zach, the black ranger, who provided the laughs and made everyone feel like they belonged. Billy, the blue ranger, quick-witted and always there to help anyone in need. Trini, the yellow ranger, who was always calm and collected and could make anyone feel better with just a few words. Then last but not least Kimberly, the pink ranger, who was the heart of the team and always could make anything negative into something positive.

Then there's the other side to things. Jason, the red ranger, who won't take my calls even though he is the only person I feel I can talk to. Zach, the black ranger, who I haven't seen in awhile, and I doubt, has any idea about what is going on. Billy, the blue ranger, who has been calling me a lot and asking questions that would suggest that he knows there was something going on between me and Katherine. Trini, the yellow ranger, lying in a casket because she was involved in a hit and run while on her way to see and talk to me. Then last but not least Kimberly, the pink ranger, who I still love with everything I am, yet I can't tell her because she doesn't want anything to do with me.

How did my life end up like this? How did it get so screwed up? One day I have the perfect girlfriend and the perfect friends. Then the next day it all just disappeared. Now here I am staring at four of my used to be friends and burying another. They have all made speeches about Trini and what she meant to them, I wonder if I should do the same. After stopping at Trini's casket for a couple of minutes they all walk back to their seats and sit down. The preacher gets up and asks if anyone else would like to say anything. I wonder again if I should say anything but then I look back at the four of them and look at Trini's casket and it seems like everything that should have been said has been, so I'll just leave it alone.

No one else got up to say anything so the preacher closed the services and then after a closing pray it was time to leave. A line was formed to walk past the casket for last goodbyes. Trini's family stands up front hugging everyone as they walk by. When Kimberly, Jason, Zach, and Billy walk by the family stops them and invites them to stand up front with them. They stand there now being a comfort for the family and receiving a few hugs here and there. I watch as Katherine makes her way to the front and hugged Trini's family. She hugged Zach and Billy too but I noticed that she just shook hands with Jason and barely even nodded towards Kimberly. That kind of ticked me off but I didn't say anything since I was close behind and they would of heard me.

When it was my turn I walked up and shook Billy and Zach's hands. Jason stared at me for a little bit and then very tightly shook my hand. Finally I reached Kimberly but she wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I wanted to stand there and try to talk to her but with so many people behind me I decided to keep going. Before I walked out the door I turned and stared at the four of them. One of the first of the five original powers rangers was gone. Three of them didn't even live in Angel Grove anymore and the one that did wouldn't talk to me unless he was trying to get answers to his questions. Questions which would indefinitely lead him to the truth, of what had happened between Katherine and myself. I didn't want anyone to know that truth and so far it didn't look like anyone did. As long as no one knew I would have a better chance of winning Kimberly back now that she was here. I wasn't going to give up I would beg if I had to. There was no denying it we belong together and I am going to get her back. No matter what it takes. As I walk out the door I begin to form a plan and with those thoughts I leave the church. Hoping that one day everything will turn out like it is meant to and these dark days will become nothing more than a nightmare. The nightmare before the dream.

AN-The song at the beginning of this chapter is Pictures of You-The Last Goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

(Ernie's Juice Bar Kimberly)

It feels weird sitting here with everyone staring at me. Jason and Emily are sitting with me but I guess that doesn't really surprise anyone. Zach is sitting by me but I guess it's because he hasn't heard the latest gossip of how I broke Tommy's heart. The real surprise is that Billy is sitting by me. You could say it's because we are his oldest friends or that he doesn't care about what I did or maybe just maybe he knows the truth. As if to confirm my suspicions Billy asks to speak to me alone. As we leave the table I can feel everyone's eyes follow us and I wonder what they are thinking.

Before I have a chance to speak Billy asks me a question that I have no idea how to answer.

"What really happened between you and Tommy? I've heard what everyone else has said about the letter and about you finding another guy but I don't believe it."

I look at him and wonder where this is coming from. I never thought that anyone would actually think that something else had happened. They would all just believe the letter and not ask any questions. So I try to answer his question without giving too much away.

"There is nothing going on Billy. What I wrote in the letter is. . . "But Billy interrupts me.

"Then where is he? Huh, where is this guy that you fell in love with. Wouldn't he be here to comfort you? I mean one of your very best friends just died and he let you come and deal with it on your own. That doesn't sound like a good guy Kim. He actually sounds like a real jerk. So instead of lying to me again why don't you just tell me the truth," he told me.

"Fine you want the truth, than I will tell you what really happened," I answer him not really knowing what I am going to tell him.

(Ernie's Juice Bar Tanya)

How can she come here and act like nothing has happened? I mean why are they even sitting by her? Kimberly broke Tommy's heart and now she is just sitting over there acting like nothing has happened. I can't take this for much longer without going over there and saying something. I wonder what Kat thinks. Maybe I should go talk to her and then I won't have to confront her by myself. Yeah that's what I'll do. I look around the room till I spot Kat over by Rocky and decide to go ask her if she wants to go talk to Kimberly with me. But as soon as I get up I feel a hand on my arm stopping me and when I look down I am surprised to see that it is Adam.

(Ernie's Juice Bar Adam)

By the way Tanya keeps looking over at Kimberly I know that she is thinking of doing something really stupid. Maybe she is thinking of going to talk to Kimberly and that would be really stupid. Everyone keeps saying that she broke up with him because of some guy she met but I don't know if that is true. I mean I know that the letter she wrote is true but I don't think what she wrote in the letter is true.

Billy has been acting weird and every time I run into him, he is calling Tommy and asking questions that make it sound like Tommy was cheating. There are so many things that don't add up that I think maybe he might be right. Like why are Jason and Emily thinking about moving to Florida when the only person they know down there is Kim. And why does Jason not talk to Tommy anymore. When they were standing up there shaking hands at Trini's funeral it looked like Jason was staring Tommy down.

Then there is Kimberly, she didn't have anyone come with her other than Jason and Emily. Where is this guy who she is dating now? Why didn't he come with her? Nothing makes sense and I wonder if something else happened than what we were told. I wonder if Tommy really might have cheated on Kim and that is why he is really withdrawing himself. But if that happened then who did he cheat on her with and why? I can't answer these questions but I know if Tanya goes to talk to Kim things will only get worse. So for now I stop her from getting up and making things worse.

(Ernie's Juice Bar Katherine)

I watch Kim leave with Billy and wonder what is going on. Why does he keep looking at me like I have something to hide? Has Tommy told him about what happened between us? He won't even talk to me. No matter how hard I try he won't listen to me. I have gone by his house, to find the door locked, I have tried to talk to him at school, just to have him ignore me. I was really hoping that with Kim out of the picture, that Tommy would turn to me and we could take our relationship public. But when Kim wrote that letter he changed and now he won't have anything to do with me. There has to be something that I can do. I didn't expect him to just ignore me and go on with his life like nothing ever happened.

Now it seems like Billy suspects something and I don't know what to do about that. I never thought anyone would find out about Tommy and I. Now that Billy seems to be putting the pieces together I don't know what is going to happen. I hope that he never finds out what happened, because if he does than everything will be over. Everyone will turn against Tommy and me. Then there will be no reason for them to be mad a Kimberly anymore, all that blame would be placed on our shoulders. I don't think that I can deal with that, I know that I can't deal with it. So for now the truth has to stay hidden for just a little bit longer. Just until I decide it is time for it to come out.

(Ernie's Juice Bar Rocky)

Everyone seems so different now. Katherine is acting like it's the end of the world. She keeps looking around like something is going to happen any minute. Tanya keeps looking over at Kimberly like she is the worst person in the world. Then Adam keeps watching Tanya like at any minute she is about to do something stupid. Jason is watching Tommy like a hawk and the saying 'if looks could kill' comes to mind. His wife Emily is just sitting there watching him; I guess making sure he isn't going to do anything stupid either. Zach keeps looking around at everyone; I guess he is doing the same thing I am. Tommy is just standing watching Kimberly's every move. Then there is Kimberly and Billy who just walked outside. Maybe there is something going on between them, probably not.

I just wish things could go back to the way they were. Where no one was mad at anyone else and everyone just got along. Things were so much simpler back then. But it doesn't seem like that is going to happen any time in the near future.

(Ernie's Juice Bar Billy)

"Tell me the truth," I try to get her to talk to me.

"The truth is Billy, that we just broke up," she answers me.

I don't believe her. It's not that I don't believe they just broke up, it's just the way she says it. Like she is just making it up and hoping that I will believe it. Well it's not going to work.

"I don't believe you," I tell her.

"Why not?" she asks me and it looks like she is trying to hold back tears.

"Please just tell me the truth," I ask pulling her into a hug.

"Billy," she whispers as the tears start to fall.

"Kim, I already lost one person I care about, I don't want to lose another," I tell her hoping she will finally tell me the truth.

She pulls back from me and walks away. At first I am afraid she is going to walk away and go back inside. But then she turns around and to my surprise, she answers me.

"He cheated on me Billy and that's not even the worst part. You wanna know who he did it with, well do you?" she answers my question but then asks me another that I don't know it I want the answer.

"Who?" I ask but I think I already know the answer.

She looks at me for a second and then answers my question. "It was Katherine" she says in a whisper.

Tears are streaming down her face now as I wrap my arms around her and pull her into another hug. I don't know what to say to make it better so I just hold her and hope that in some small way that I am helping her.

"How did this happen? I thought he loved me. How could he do this? And with her, she was supposed to be my friend," she babbles as she cries on my shoulder.

"Kim what's wrong?" I hear someone ask behind us.

Kim pulls away from me and we both turn around to see who it is.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Sorry it's taken so long to update. School has just been keeping me really busy lately. I have my first test for Sociology on the 9th and there is so much information that goes along with it. I guess that's my little rant. Hope you like the new chapter and I will try to update more often.

Chapter 8

(Ernie's Juice Bar Tommy)

Kim and Billy have been outside for a while so I decide that maybe I should go and check up on her. When I finally make it through all the people and outside and see that Billy is hugging Kim and instantly I wonder what is wrong. I know I shouldn't even be here and that I shouldn't care but that doesn't stop me, I love her and there is nothing I can do to change that.

"Kim what's wrong?" I ask.

They both turn around startled and when I look at Billy I see a look of pure hatred on his face and wonder what has made him so mad. It happens so fast, one moment he was standing next to Kimberly and then the next I was on the ground and he was standing above me with his hand still clenched in a fist. I got up and rubbed my jaw where he had punched me.

"What the hell!" I exclaim looking over at him.

"You son of a bitch! How could you?" Billy yells at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask really wondering if he blames me for Trini's death.

"I bet no one else knows," he tells me.

"Knows what?" I ask truly confused.

"Knows that you cheated on her!" he yells at me.

"Billy, Trini and I weren't even together," I tell him calmly hoping to get through to him.

"Not Trini you idiot, I know you weren't together. I'm talking about Kimberly," he retorts.

When he says that flashbacks of when Katherine and I were together start coming to me and I wonder when he could have found out. Then I look over to Kimberly who has just been standing there through all of this and I know it wasn't Billy who found out, it was her. Suddenly everything makes sense. There was no other man; she wrote the letter so that she wouldn't have to tell everyone what happened. They would blame her not me. That's why Jason was avoiding me at all cost, he knew.

"Billy I," I try to explain but I can't think of the words I need to make this better.

"You can't say anything to make it better so don't even try," he tells me as he goes back to Kimberly wraps an arm around her and leads her back inside.

When I woke up this morning I thought that things were going to get better. I thought that there was finally a light among the dark that was going to lead me to safety. Now I know that isn't going to happen. The light has been put out and I feel as if my whole world has come crashing down.

(Ernie's Juice Bar Jason)

What is taking them so long? Billy and Kimberly have been gone for a long time and I wonder if something has happened to one of them. Just as I am about to go look for them, they walk back into the room.

"What took you so long?" I whisper when I get close enough for them to hear me.

Billy looks up at me and I can tell that there is something different about him.

"We need to talk," he says as he walks in front of me and then walks to an empty corner where there aren't a lot of people.

I am reluctant to follow. I don't want to leave Kim by herself but then I see Aisha nearby with Emily. Kim has followed where my eyes are going and she too sees where Aisha is standing. She walks over to her and the three begin to talk. Now I feel alright to leave her and head to where Billy is standing waiting on me.

"Where is Kimberly?" is the first question he asks me.

"She's with Aisha and Emily," I answer him.

"So Aisha and Emily don't know about the letter or about the other thing?" he asks.

"What other thing?" really wondering what he knows.

Billy looks at me and I decide that I should explain a little bit.

"Aisha has only been back in the states for a year and she hasn't really been back home. She came and visited Kim Emily, me and Nora in Florida," I try to explain but he interrupts me.

"Who is Nora? He asks and I wonder if I should tell him.

"First tell me what you know and then I will explain," I tell him hoping that Kim won't get mad that another person has found out about Nora.

"I know that Tommy cheated on Kimberly and that leads me to believe that, that is the reason that you and Emily are thinking about moving to Florida," he answers.

He knows enough I decide. Now whether Kim gets mad at me or not I am going to tell him the rest.

"Nora is Kim and Tommy's daughter," I tell him.

"So she was pregnant when she found him with Katherine?" Billy asks.

"Yes but Tommy doesn't know that she never got the chance to tell him. She has decided against my wishes to tell him while she is here," I explain to him.

"Well I agree with you but we both know that there is no arguing with Kim when she has her mind set on doing something," Billy retorts with a shake of his head.

We both turn around and realize that are little corner now consists of one more person.

(Ernie's Juice Bar-Rocky)

What do they mean that Tommy cheated on Kim and that Kim has a kid? This is too much to take in. This can't be true. Ever since the letter I have felt nothing but sympathy for Tommy and all along he had cheated on Kim. Now thinking back it all makes sense. He was gone so much and when he was gone Katherine was gone too. The whole time they have been sneaking off behind our backs and trying to make us think that everything is Kim's fault. Not anymore, I am no fool and I will not let anyone make me look like one.

Billy and Jason have turned around and now they both are looking at me. Well here it is the time for the truth to come out. Everyone needs to know what really happened not abridged version by Katherine and Tommy but the uncut unedited version that is the truth. Before they can ask me what I overheard or tell me not to say anything I decide that it is time for everyone to know just who has really been lying to them.

"Tommy cheated on Kim with Katherine!"I say really loud hoping that everyone will hear me.

I look around the room and see that everyone's eyes are on me. Good now they know the truth. Then instead of staring at me all eyes turn to Kim.

(Ernie's Juice Bar-Tanya)

This can't be she wouldn't do that. Where is she? Once I spot her I make my way over to Katherine.

"Tell me it's not true," I beg hoping that it's all a big lie.

She looks at me but she won't look me in the eye. Now I know it's true. All those times I called to hang out and she said she was busy, was she really with him? I was ready to defend her, to go up to Kim and tell her off. I am really glad that Adam held me back. What a fool I have made of myself. No more. No longer will I let her lie to me and treat me like my friendship means nothing. I walk up to her and she steps back like she is afraid that I will hit her. I can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind but right now I am thinking of doing something that is a little less violent.

"You've lied to me this whole time?" I ask her.

"You let me believe that it was all Kim's fault," I continue.

"She did write the letter," Katherine interrupts me.

"After she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with you," I throw back at her. "Hell, even I would write a letter so that I wouldn't have to come back and look at the two of you." I finish.

"Tanya you're my best friend," she tries to reason with me.

"Not anymore, I tell her and then turn on my heel and walk away from her.

I feel content when I reach where Rocky is standing and look back to where Katherine is standing and now she is all alone. Everyone who was standing beside her or talking to her has left and now are on the opposite side of the room. Sometimes justice comes in small doses.

(Ernie's Juice Bar-Aisha)

Watching everything that has happened here I can't say that I am glad that it came to this but I am glad that it's not a secret that I have to keep anymore. When I went to visit Kim and found out what had happened I wanted to come back here and confront Tommy and Kat but Kim wouldn't let me. Things will work out in their own time she told me. Little did she know how close that time was.

Just then Tommy decides to walk into the room. Everyone looks up and stares at him and I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. Oh, Wait yeah right I don't feel sorry for him, I'm glad that this happened. I'm glad that now everyone knows what a lying, cheating, did I already say lying asshole he is. Right now the only thing to make this better would be for one of the guys to come and punch Tommy in the face. I look around but it doesn't look like any of them are even going to attempt it. Well I guess if you want something done right you just have to do it yourself. Quickly I move away from Kim and right in front of Tommy.

"Aisha what's going on?" he asks me.

He thinks that I am coming to explain things to him. Yeah Right! With that thought I pull my fist as far back as it will go and them punch him square in the face. Who knew you could get so much satisfaction from punching someone?

(Ernie's Juice Bar-Kimberly)

Looking over at Tommy who has now gotten up and is clutching a bleeding nose, I can't help but wonder how it came to this. A group of friends that has made it through so much, and now we are torn apart by two of our very own. What could have happened to make them like this? Were they always like this and we couldn't see it until now? How did our world get turned upside down? And maybe the most important question is how do we fix it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Here's the next update hope you like it. Thank you everyone for your reviews they have kept me writing.

Chapter 9

(Jason's House in Angel Grove)

It hadn't taken Jason long to grab Kim and Emily and head for the door. They had picked up Nora and now they were going to Jason's house. When they reached the house Emily got out and took Nora inside. She could tell that Kim needed to talk so she too Nora giving her and Jason some time alone.

"Now everyone knows," Jason heard Kim whisper from the backseat.

"Yes, but they don't blame you," Jason reassured her thinking that she was feeling guilty.

"No, they blame him," Kim answered him.

"Like they should! He cheated on you Kim! He did something wrong, not you! Why do you still think that he shouldn't receive any of the blame?" Jason asked.

He couldn't take it anymore. She thought Tommy was blameless. That everyone should blame her. He was the one that cheated, not her.

"Because I wasn't enough," Kim whispered so that Jason barely heard her.

"What?" Jason asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I wasn't enough," Kim repeated getting out of the car.

"I still don't understand," Jason told her following her lead and getting out of the car.

"He cheated on me Jase. We slept together, then I left and then he slept with someone else. I wasn't enough for him," she tried to explain.

"Kim that doesn't mean that you weren't enough," Jason stated finally understanding what she meant.

"Yes it does," she stammered and Jason could tell that she was close to tears.

"Listen," he began and then pulled her in for a hug. Pulling back he told her, "It doesn't mean you weren't enough. Tommy is just a jerk."

"Is it bad that I still love him?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"No it's not bad. Just don't tell Aisha," Jason tried to joke.

"Yeah I wouldn't want her to have to punch Tommy for a second time," Kim replied smiling.

"Yeah, that was priceless," Jason stated but when he looked at Kim he could tell she wasn't amused.

"I mean," Jason started to correct himself but this time when he looked over at Kim she was smiling.

"That wasn't funny," he told her.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Kim told him laughing.

Jason just stared at her, "Still not funny," he told her.

"Don't be grumpy," Kim told him while lightly hitting his shoulder.

"I'm not," Jason started to explain.

"Oh, yes you are," Kim interrupted him.

"Now let's go inside and help Emily. We both know how much of a handful Nora can be," Kim told him before he could get a word in.

"Fine," Jason agreed letting her lead him inside.

At least she's smiling now he thought before he closed the door.

(Tommy's House)

I can't believe that everyone knows now. At first I felt fear that my secret was out but now I just feel relieved that I don't have to hide it anymore. Although I didn't expect to get punched by Aisha. Who knew she could pack such a punch.

After finding out that Kim knew I didn't think things could get worse. So I stayed outside thinking things over. Who knew that while I was outside thinking things over, everyone inside was finding out the truth.

When I walked back inside I had decided to tell the truth, to tell everyone what I did. But when I entered the room I found that someone had beaten me to it. Then I got punched and everyone's eyes were on me. I was going to go and try to talk to Kim but when I looked back at her, she was leaving. So I decided to do the same.

Now here I am wondering how I am going to talk to Kim or if Jason will let me talk to her. I look at the clock and see that it's already ten and I remember that I haven't eaten since this morning. So I decided to warm up some leftover pizza. Wouldn't it be my luck that someone decided to knock on my door right at that moment.

(Katherine's House)

I can't believe that Rocky did that. He just announced it to the whole world not even considering who he would hurt. Now everyone knows and thinks that Tommy and I am the bad guy. What about Kim? She's the one who wrote the letter, she's the one who had another guy in Florida while she left Tommy here alone. Did they even think about that, nope. It was oh they hurt Kimberly they must be terrible people. I don't get why they all think that she is so great, there is nothing that I can think of. I need to go and see Tommy. I need to make sure that he is okay after everything that has happened. It is the sort of thing that any good friend would do and I am just that type of friend.

(Billy's House)

Wow, today has just been wow. Everything came out in the open after Trini's funeral. Tommy cheated on Kimberly, and Kim has a baby. Well the first part came out, I don't think anyone but Jason and I know about Kim having a kid. This reminds me that makes me an uncle. And I haven't even met the kid, what a great job I am doing so far. Maybe I can remedy that. I'm sure Jason won't mind if I drop in on them and I would really like to meet the kid. Then maybe I can call the kid by its name instead of the kid. No I don't think that Jason would mind if I dropped by and it would be a way for me to take my mind off other things. Killing two birds with one stone or whatever it is they say. So I grab my car keys and jacket and now I am on my way.

(Aisha-Jason's House)

After making sure that Tommy didn't follow Kimberly I left and made my way to Jason's house. I knock on the door but no one answers. It is ten thirty so I wonder if anyone is still up or if everyone has gone to bed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea but just as I am about to turn around and leave the porch light comes on.

"Well if it isn't the Knockout Queen," Jason answers the door.

"I will have you know I had no intentions of punching Tommy until I did it," I tell him.

"And why did you do it?" Jason asked and I could tell that he actually wanted to know.

"I will tell you once you let me inside," I answer him.

"Fine, by all means I don't want to be your next victim," Jason retorts as he opens the door wider and lets me inside.

"Jason who's here?" I hear someone ask from the stairs.

"It's Aisha," he yells up.

"Oh, hey Aisha," Kim says as she comes down the stairs carrying Nora.

"So how are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm fine," she tells me with a smile. "Jason and I talked and we straightened some things out. To tell you the truth I am doing a lot better than I thought I would be."

"That's good," I tell her sincerely.

"Alright you've evaded the question long enough. Now tell us why you punched Tommy," Jason interrupts us.

"I don't really know," I answer him.

"I mean one moment I was standing there just watching like everyone else. Then I got really mad and I walked over to Tommy and then punched him," I try to explain.

"Really that's all?" Jason asks sounded like a disappointed kid.

"Yeah that's all," I tell him smiling at the look on his face.

"And since none of you men were man enough to do it," Kim adds smiling at Jason.

"Hey I would have punched him if I had been closer," Jason defends himself.

Kim is about to say something else when there is another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Emily calls coming down the stairs.

We all eagerly watch as she opens the door wondering who is on the other side. Then we all flinch when we hear her slam it and then walk back to the living room.

"Who was it?" Jason asks.

"Nobody important," she responds and then heads back up the stairs.

Again we all look towards the front door. Wondering who it was and if they are still there.

(Tanya's House)

"I can't believe that she lied to me," I complain to Adam.

We left Ernie's right after Tommy and I had been complaining the whole way home. I know that Adam is probably getting tired of hearing me complain but I just can't help it. My best friend lied to me. That's like the worst betrayal there is. I just can't understand why she did it.

"You think Kat lying to you was bad think about Kim," Adam tries to reason with me.

"Yeah your right. I mean who knows how long they have been sneaking around behind her back. It's a good thing that she's had Jason because none of the rest of us has been anything but ugly to her," I tell him.

"Maybe we should go see how she is doing," Adam suggests.

"I don't think that she would want to see me. You can go," I tell him remember how mean I have been to Kim.

"If I go you are going with me," Adam states and I can tell that he is putting his foot down.

"Alright but if things start to get awkward, I'm leaving," I inform him.

"That's fine," he answers me.

"Okay just let me go tell my parents," I tell him and then head downstairs to tell them where I am going.

I hope that this isn't going to turn into something bad. I hope that we aren't making a mistake. But most of all I hope that Kim will find some way to forgive me so that maybe I can find a way to forgive myself.

(Rocky's House)

I can't believe what I did tonight. I didn't even think about the consequences, I just blurted out what I had overheard. At least I didn't say the part about Kim having a kid. This reminds me I haven't even met this kid. Maybe I should go by Jason's house and see if they will let me meet him or her. Or maybe I should go to Tommy's and give him a piece of my mind first. I don't know if I could just stop there though things might escalate and Aisha might not be the only one who ends up punching Tommy. Maybe I should just stay home and let things cool down. Alright I have no idea where who I am going to see but I am going to go. So I hop in my car and just drive not caring where I end up going but hoping that I am not making a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thanks everyone for your reviews. Here is the next chapter. I thought that I would set up everyone being in the same place before the "big talks" began. Hope you like it.

Chapter 10

(Jason's House)

Alright I really want to know who is at the door.

"Kim don't," Jason tells me and I know that he things that it is Tommy.

"Come on Kim let me help you get Nora ready for bed," Aisha offers trying to take my mind off the door.

"She's already ready," I reply looking down at my daughter.

My daughter. The daughter I have with Tommy. If it is him maybe I should answer the door. We could talk things over and work things out. Looking down at Nora again I decide that I had no choice but to answer the door. Without taking time to convince myself otherwise I handed Nora to Aisha and headed towards the door.

"Kim," Jason touches my shoulder as I pass by him.

"I have to," I reply and then I start walking towards the door again.

When I reach the door I turn around to take a breath. That's when I see that I have been followed. Aisha and Jason are standing at the end of the hall waiting for me to open the door. I see Aisha still holding Nora and again I wonder if I should open the door. What the heck if it's Tommy he won't know that she is his and if he does figure it out than that will be on less thing that I have to explain. Here goes nothing, I pull the door open and I am very surprised to see who is on the other side.

"Kat."

(Tommy's House)

Well that was unexpected. Zach stopped by and all he wanted to do was talk. He said that he had to be on a plane earlier tomorrow morning but he wanted to see if I was okay. He told me that he wasn't okay with what I did but that he knew I could use a friend. The first thing he told me was to apologize to Kim and try to explain myself. Then he told me that I needed to set things right with Katherine. After giving me an hours' worth of advice he told me that he needed to get back to his hotel so he could get some sleep before his flight.

So here I am staring at the door wondering if I should go and visit Kim or if I should just leave things alone until the morning. I don't think that I can wait that long, so I have made up my mind, I am going to see Kim tonight whether or not Jason wants me to.

(Jason's House-Billy)

Katherine's car is here that can't be good. I hope that she hasn't started anything with Kim. Pulling up and parking my car I walk to the door to find it wide open with Kimberly staring at Katherine.

"Katherine why are you here?" I ask.

She looks at me and then she looks back at Kim and I can tell she is deliberating on what to do. I wonder if she was planning on confronting Kim and trying to hash things out. I remember back at Ernie's when everyone learned what she did she still tried to blame it on Kim.

"I am here to talk to Kimberly," she finally answers me.

"Well right now I don't think that she would want to talk to you so why don't you," I begin but I am interrupted my Kim.

"No Billy we need to talk," she says and then looks back at Katherine.

I really don't want to let her go and talk alone with Katherine but I guess I don't have a choice. Maybe they will work things out. Maybe they will actually get along. Maybe Katherine will admit to her mistakes and tell Kim that she was wrong. Yeah, that probably won't happen but hey a person can dream can't they.

(Jason's House-Tanya and Adam)

Well this looks like the place that everyone is going. It looks like Billy and Katherine are here. That can only mean one thing, trouble. After Adam parks the car we head towards the door where we see Billy, Katherine, and Kim.

"So what's going on?" Adam asks when we reach them.

"Kat and Kim are going to talk," Billy answers us looking back and forth between the two.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea," I say to Kimberly.

"You guys we're not going to get in a big fight and you are going to have to come and break us up," Kim tells us.

"Yeah but I agree with Tanya. I don't think that this is a good idea," Jason says coming to the door.

We all look up when he speaks. Even though Jason lives here I don't think anyone suspected him to come outside. I am about to protest again when I hear another vehicle pull up.

(Jason's House-Tommy)

Well I thought that I would get to talk to Kim by myself but it looks like everyone else has come here too. Billy, Tanya, Adam and oh man Katherine are here. Well here goes nothing. When I reach the door I see everyone standing around and looking at everyone else.

"Tommy I don't think that you should be here," Jason says coming out the door and standing in front of Kim.

"I just want to talk," I tell him.

"It seems like that is what everyone wants to do tonight," a voice behind Jason says.

Aisha comes to stand next to Kim and Jason looks very surprised like she isn't supposed to be there.

"Aisha what are you doing here I thought you were taking care of the thing?" Jason asks her.

"Emily is taking care of it, we have nothing to worry about," Aisha answers him.

A look of relief passes over Jason's face making me wonder just what this thing really is.

(Jason's House-Emily)

Standing at the upstairs window looking down I wonder how this will turn out. I hear Nora gurgle and turn around to see what she is doing. I pick her up and then go back to the window. Aisha had called me downstairs when everyone started arriving and asked me to take care of Nora so she could go out and try and help Jason. I almost told her no that they needed to know about Nora until I saw Tommy pull up. Now here I am looking down watching as everything plays out.

"You know your mommy and daddy have a lot of things to work out," I tell the baby in my arms.

I get a gurgle as a response, "Then you have to deal with everyone else finding out about you and wanting to meet you," I continue.

To that I receive a smile and I know that she will enjoy meeting everyone.

"Then your daddy and Uncle Jason will have to work things out and that won't be easy," I tell her.

Her smile is gone now and it looks like she really understands what I am saying.

"I don't even think that Jason has told anyone that he is going to be a dad. So that adds something else that everyone is going to deal with," I finish.

Looking down I see Nora yawn and close her eyes. I look over at the clock and see that it is almost midnight, way past her bedtime. I wonder why everyone decided to show up so late and if things will actually get taken care of. I look back down and see that Kim and Katherine are walking away in one direction while Tommy and Jason are walking in the opposite direction. That leaves Tanya, Adam, Billy, and Aisha on the porch. Just then another car pulls up and Rocky gets out and walks to the porch. Everyone fills him in on what is happening and he just stands there with the rest of them. It looks like a big family reunion, now if everyone was getting along. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. I look down at Nora who has fallen asleep and then I look down at my stomach. These children are going to have so much to deal with when everyone finally finds out about them it doesn't seem fair. But there is nothing that I can do. Let's just hope that they don't start World War Three.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Thanks everyone for waiting on this chapter. College has started again and well let's just say I was stupid and decided to take all hard classes in one semester. Thanks for waiting and a special thanks for sabina21 for reminding me that some people actually want to know what happens in my story.

Chapter 11

(Tommy and Jason)

I have no idea what I should say. Jason is like a brother to me and I know that I let him down big time. How do I explain to him that Katherine didn't mean anything to me without it sounding like I am a complete scumbag. How can I tell him that I still love Kim and make him believe what I am saying is the truth. I guess there is no time but the present and I have to start somewhere.

"Look Jase, I know that I hurt Kim and I. . . "

I am interrupted with Jason's fist hitting my face. When I rise up I spit a little blood out. He didn't break anything although I know he wanted too. But it feels like my nose and teeth are still intact. He swings at me again but this time I am prepared and grab his arm swinging it behind his back.

"Jason we need to talk and I don't think that if you keep hitting me we are going to get anywhere," I try to reason with him.

He struggles for a little bit more and then completely stops. I wonder if I should let him go but then he takes the decision out of my hands.

"I won't swing at you again," he tells me so I let him go.

"I know you're mad at me. . . "I begin but I am interrupted again.

"Mad! You think I am mad at you. Furious or enraged those would be better words to use," he tells me.

"Alright," I say taking a calming breath it would do no good for both of us to lose our tempers.

"What happened between Katherine and me didn't mean anything. I still love Kim and I want to try and make things up to her," I lay it all out on the table.

Jason just stares at me and I wonder if he believes me. He doesn't answer me right away and the quiet is making me think that I have no chance at all of winning my girl or my friend back.

"You can't just come over here after everyone finds out the truth and try to make things right," Jason tells me.

"I know that. Katherine and I have been over for a long time now. It only lasted a couple of months. It's over and now I am going to try my hardest to get Kim back," I tell him.

"Does she know it's over?" Jason asks me.

"If she doesn't know yet than I will make it very clear to her," I answer him.

"You know you shouldn't have started this at all," Jason lectures me.

"Yeah I know," I answer.

"Then why? Why did you. I mean you and Kim were the perfect couple. You made everyone else around you believe in love again. There wasn't anything wrong with your relationship. Hell, you even made. . "Jason stops himself and I can tell he is holding something back.

"We made what?" I ask him.

He looks at me and I wonder if he is hiding something but then he says, "You made everyone else believe in love Tommy. That's what I was going to say."

"After Kim left to go to Florida I guess I just got lonely. I watched you and Emily, Tanya and Adam, and when they were here Billy and Trini. I missed Kim so much and then one night when I had been drinking a little too much Kat stopped by. One thing lead to another and I guess that's where it started," I tell him.

"Why did it keep happening?" He asked.

"It didn't not for very long. It wasn't as long as you think," I confess.

"How long?" He asks.

"The time when Kim caught us when was it?" I ask hoping he will answer me.

"It was when she came back to visit after going Florida. She planned to move back here but after seeing you two she changed her mind," he admits.

Hearing that stings but it also makes me wonder why Kim would want to move back. Before I can start to think things through Jason asks me again how long and this time I decide to answer him.

"That was the second time. It only happened twice," I answer.

"Why on the day that she came back?"

"I was so happy that day. Knowing I would get to see her again. I went to my room after going to classes and called Adam to tell him I was going to take a nap before going to Ernie's. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. Then I felt someone kissing me and I thought it was Kim so I responded. I didn't really open my eyes until I had flipped the person beneath me and that's when I found out it wasn't Kim," I explained to him.

"You didn't sleep with her then?" Jason asked.

"No, I was shocked. I jumped off the bed and told her to leave. After she left I hurried to Ernie's to see Kim. I was going to tell her everything but Billy told me that she had already left and I was too late. Then I got the later that said she had found someone else and it seemed like nothing really mattered anymore."

"'So it was only the one time. You said the day Kim came that, that was the second time but you didn't sleep with her," Jason told me.

"No but I kissed her and that makes it the second," I explained to him.

Jason looks at me and I can tell he is debating on telling me something or keeping it to himself.

"She never had anyone else," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask although I think I know the answer.

"She wrote the letter because of what she saw with you and Kat. She thought you would be happier if she let you go and you could be with Kat," He explained.

"So even when she was in pain because I betrayed her she was thinking of me?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered me.

"Jason you know her best. I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you think I have a shot at getting another chance?"

He just stares at me and then finally answers," You never know unless you try."

Then that is exactly what I am going to do. I am going to explain everything that happened and then plead with Kim to take me back. I hope that, that will work because I don't know how I will live without her if she says no.

(Adam, Tanya, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Emily)

Standing here looking like idiots was not my plan for the night. I wonder if Jason would mind if we go inside. Just then the door opens and Emily steps out ushering us all inside the house.

Aisha keeps looking upstairs and I wonder what is so important.

"Aisha if there is something you need to do you don't have to wait with us," Rocky tells her.

"No it's nothing like that," she answers.

"Maybe we should tell them," Billy says out of the blue.

"Tell them, I mean who, what?" Tanya asks.

"I don't know," Emily looks really worried.

"They have to find out sometime," Rocky informs her.

"Yeah but it really is Kim's choice if and when they find out," Emily tells him.

Did she bring her guy here and they are worried that we might be hard on him. I have no idea but the suspense is killing me.

"Go ahead tell us. It's like we can't handle another surprise," I try to break the tension a little bit.

"Alright but I still don't think that we should be the ones to show them this," Emily says as she heads upstairs.

She comes back down a couple of minutes later but it's not a man that is with her it's a baby.

"Where in the heck did that come from and what does it have to do with Kim?" I ask.

Tanya looks just as surprised as me but everyone else looks like they have known all along.

"Did Kim and the guy she was with have a baby?" Tanya asks.

"There was no other guy," Emily informs us handing the baby to Billy.

"Well I know it's Kim's but if she didn't have another guy then who's the father?" I ask.

"That's a very stupid question," Aisha tells me.

I start to think about the people who Kim had dated and the only person who comes to mind is Tommy. But there's no way. If Kim had Tommy's baby she would have told him. Which would be a reason to come back home. But then she found him with Kat and well that plan didn't work out very well. Now things are starting to make a lot more sense.

"So Kim and Tommy have a baby," I answer my own question as I walk towards Billy.

When you look at the baby there is no question who she belongs too. You can see both of her parents in her

"Does Tommy know?" Tanya asks.

"Not yet, but Kim is going to tell him," Emily answers her.

After that everyone surrounds Billy and we take turns holding and playing with the baby. Although it looks like we are doing most of the playing considering the baby keeps trying to go back to sleep.

"I think you should take her back to bed," Aisha says handing the baby back to Emily.

We all watch her take the baby back upstairs and I start to think about how different things are now. Not only did we learn what Tommy did but we also just learned that he is a daddy. Boy and I thought graduating high school and going to college would take a bunch of getting used to. Little did I know what else there would be to deal with.

(Kim and Kat)

"I won't hit her. This is going to be a civilized conversation. I will not hit her." I repeat this over and over in my mind hoping that it won't take that long before I believe it.

We stop by a tree that has a tire swing. We can still be seen from the front windows of the house, so if this does turn into a fight maybe someone will see and come out and stop us. I don't know if I should start or if I should let Kat. I decide to take the lead.

"Alright we're here to talk about my boyfriend cheating on me with you. So basically you can tell me why and then we can head back." I tell her laying everything out in the open.

"Well if you want to just get straight to the point. Fine, Tommy and I are in love. We have been for some time he just didn't know how to tell you." Kat answered me but for some reason I don't believe her.

"Why would I believe that you and Tommy are in love?" I ask.

"Because he cheated on you with me," she tells me with a smirk on her face.

"I will not hit her. I will not hit her. I will not hit her." I repeat again hoping that hoping that it starts to sink in.

"A lot of guys cheat on their girlfriends when they are in love with their girlfriends. They just have too much stress, or they get drunk. So what would make me believe that Tommy is in love with you?" I ask again.

"He told me that he wanted to be with me the whole entire time you were dating he just didn't know how to tell you," Kat began to explain.

"I don't believe you," I answered her.

"Good because it's a lie," a voice behind me says.

From the look on Kat's face I can tell that Tommy is standing directly behind me.

"No Tommy don't you see your supposed to be with me. Kim was just a means to an end. You just were supposed to date her so you could meet me. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!" she all but yells at him.

"I don't think so," Tommy states calmly. "I was in love with Kim the moment I laid eyes on her. In fact I am still in love with her," he tells Kat walking to stand beside me.

"It's not true. It's not true it's not true," Kat repeats the manta over and over and before I know it she tries to slap me.

Being a gymnast I have good reflexes but it surprises me when it is Tommy who grabs her hand out of midair before it can connect with my face.

She looks over at Tommy with disgust and then says, "So it's always going to be her. She cheats on you with some guy and you still choose her. Well I wish you well."

She looks at both of us one last time before walking back to her car and speeding off.

"I don't think that is the last time we will see her," Jason says from behind us.

I had forgotten that he was there. He looks at Tommy and then at me and then without a word he turns around and heads back to his house. Now I am alone with Tommy and the nerves begin to set in.

This was a conversation I was hoping to put off for a long long time but as they say there is no time like the present. So I turn around knowing this is the time when we both will tell all our secrets and then there will be nothing left between us but what we decide to make after everything is revealed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

(Jason)

After talking with Tommy, I really hope that he finds some way to make things work with Kim. I know that I was mad at him and will probably be mad at him for a while but I know that it will not take me that long to forgive him. Although it is going to take Kim, a lot longer to forgive him and to learn to trust him again.

Right now, I am really really pissed off at Kat. How could she do this to a person she considered her friend. Then even when everyone knew the truth, she still tried to blame things on Kim. Right now I just want to find Emily and hold her for a little bit to make things feel right again. I wonder when we will get to tell everyone that we are expecting a baby. Probably not until this whole thing with Tommy and Kim blows over, which I hope will be very soon.

When I walk into the house, I find everyone huddled in the living room. Emily is standing over by the couch; I walk up to her and pull her into a big bear hug.

"Was that Kat that just sped away?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," I replied letting Emily out of the hug while keeping my arm around her.

"So what's happening out there?' Adam asked.

"Kim and Tommy are talking and hopefully working things out," I tell everyone.

"Yeah, let's hope they work things out really soon I would hate to see that baby grow up without a father," Rocky pipes in.

"What baby?" I ask hoping he does not mean Nora.

"You know the one she and Tommy have together," Rocky answers me.

"So everyone knows about the baby?" I ask looking around the room.

"Yeah I found out at Ernie around the same time Kim told Billy and when I got here we found out that Aisha knew a little before that. Then Emily brought the baby down so now everyone knows," Rocky explains.

I look over at Emily who has an innocent smile on her face. She looks tired and I wonder if this is too much stress on her and the baby.

"Emily why don't you go upstairs and lay down," I tell her.

"Why would I do that?" she asks.

"Because you look tired and you have had a hard day," I answer trying to hint at what the real reason is.

"Jason just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can't take care of myself," Emily blurts out.

"You're pregnant?" Tanya asks, I can hear the shock in her voice.

"Well that's good news, isn't it?" Billy asks.

"And the surprises keep on coming," Adam replies with a smirk on his face.

(Tommy and Kim)

I have no idea what I am going to say. A part of me hoped that I would never have to have this conversation but another part is glad that it is happening. But where do I start, what do I say. I can't just blurt out and say 'Tommy you have a daughter'. I guess we should start from the beginning, which would mean the letter. But before I can say anything Tommy decides to start the conversation.

"Kat and I only slept together once," he blurts out.

I am very surprised by this, "So the one and only time you slept together is the day that I come back to visit? I ask.

"No," he answers me.

"What do you mean no! I saw you Tommy and there is no mistaking what you two were doing. I mean come on can't you come up with a better excuse than it did not happen. I was there I know what I saw!" I yell at him.

I look straight into his eyes hoping that he will tell me the truth this time.

"Kim listen to me. Let me explain and then you can do whatever you want. But please just give me a chance to explain?" he asks.

"Why should I?" I ask already knowing that I probably will let him try to explain.

"Because I don't think you can walk away from me and not wonder one day if you were wrong," he answers.

I look at him for a moment wondering how much more hurt this is going to cause and then I think that it might be better if we just get everything out in the open.

After taking a deep breath, I tell him, "Alright explain to me what happened."

"I did cheat on you but it was only two times," he begins.

"Like that makes it any better," I reply sarcastically.

"Are you going to listen to me or not?" he asks.

"Fine go ahead," I tell him.

"The one time I did cheat on you I was drunk. Kat came over to talk to me, things went too far, and well that's the first and only time I slept with someone else. Then I guess after talking to Jason the second time would have been when you came back from Florida," he explains.

"Wait okay I know I'm supposed to be listening but you said that was the only time you slept with someone else. But the day I came back, you were with Kat. I saw you," I tell him trying to understand.

"When I learned that you were coming to visit I was so happy. After getting home from school, I looked at the clock and saw that I had about two hours before I was supposed to meet you guys at Ernie's so I decided to take a nap and catch up on some of the sleep I had been missing. I woke up to someone kissing me."

"Katherine," I whispered.

"Yes it was Kat but I didn't know it then. I thought it was you and that's why I kissed her back. I did not open my eyes until a couple of minutes after I had flipped that person beneath me. When I saw, it was Kat I immediately stopped and told her to get out. Apparently, even though I told her it was a mistake she thought our one night together meant that we were meant to be together. After that, I headed for the juice bar and I was going to tell you everything but when I got there, Billy told me that you were already gone. About a month later I got your later and nothing else seemed to matter anymore." He finishes.

I cannot believe this, this cannot be true. But when I look into his eyes, I can tell he is telling the truth. So the question is can I forgive him for making a mistake and cheating on me or is this it, are we done.

"Can you forgive me?" Tommy asks surprising me by taking my hand.

I look at our hands locked together and then I answer him, "It's going to take me a while to trust you again. I believe you though and if you are willing to work with me I think that maybe we could try again."

"Why?" He asks sounding surprised.

"Because no matter what you've done I still love you. With every part of me I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you," I answer him.

Tommy pulls me into a hug and then I remember I haven't told him about Nora and I wonder if this is going to be another problem that we are going to have to deal with.

"Tommy I have to tell you something," I say pushing out of his arms.

"Don't tell me you've reconsidered already," he replies looking into my eyes.

"No it's nothing like that it's just; well I don't really know how to tell you this. I know your going to be mad at me but I hope that you can get over it. I mean I know that we just agreed to work on things but if this changes your mind I will understand," I ramble not knowing how to tell him this.

"Kim I know there wasn't another guy so this, whatever this is can't be that bad. There is nothing you can say to me that will make me mad at you, so go ahead tell me," he urges me while stepping closer o me.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" I blurt out not be able to hold it in any longer.

When he doesn't say anything, I don't know what to do.

"You have a daughter," I repeat looking into his eyes trying to find a trace of what he is thinking. "Surprise."


End file.
